


Nebula Studios

by inkblotfox



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facial, Feral Pokémon x Human, Fire play, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Knotting, Multi, Ninetails (Pokémon) - Freeform, Oral, Orgy, Pangoro (Pokémon), Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - F/M/M, Zoroark (Pokémon) - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Nebula Studios is a new film studio gaining popularity in theaters across the world. But behind its all-ages facade, the studio runs a racy adult film business backed by funding from Team Rocket, often skirting or outright ignoring what could be considered ‘legal’. The studio’s admin, Alice Trefoil, has an eye for talent and a way of ‘convincing’ fresh new faces to appear on camera for her latest seedy projects.One such prospect, Cassie Spina, finds everything she could ever want for her own passion projects, at the price of accepting less than moral conditions. Far from all at the opportunity however, Cassie jumps in feet-first to the sordid affairs of Nebula Studio, eager to contribute to the world of cinema by any means necessary. What sorts of projects could come from such relentless ambition and unbridled creation?
Kudos: 4





	Nebula Studios

The bell jingled brightly as the glass door swung open, catching the attention of the lethargic young man at the reception desk. Guests weren’t unwelcome, but uncommon enough that they didn’t register at first the slender young woman who entered as anything other than just another employee.  
“Oh, um... Welcome to Nebula Studios.” He didn’t bother to get up from behind the computer, but she at least seemed to have his attention. “How can I help you, miss?”  
“Oh, I have an interview with Ms. Trefoil, at 11? My name is Cassie...?” He gave her an appraising look, one eyebrow cocked as he typed something into his computer, making her shift uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze. She was definitely not the usual candidate - he’d never seen anyone applying to work at the studio dressed in many clothes to begin with, never mind the professional-looking blouse and skirt she had chosen. A moment seemed to stretch into eternity before he nodded, seeming satisfied by whatever had popped up on his screen. He reached over to pick up the desk phone, dialing back to the boss’s office.  
“Ms. Trefoil, your 11 o’clock is here.” He nodded absently as he gestured towards the door on his right. “Just head into the reception room and have a seat. She’ll be with you shortly.” Cassie nodded and gave a nervous thanks before walking just a bit too quickly for the indicated door. He waited until the frosted glass panels slid closed once more before resuming the video playing on his screen, settling back into his previous position.  
“Alexi’s gonna split her in half,” he muttered to himself, though he didn’t bother to question his enigmatic boss further than that.

Nebula Studios was a relatively new investment for its parent organization, but Alice Trefoil herself had been in the business for years prior to joining the company. At 38, she’d seen plenty of talented performers give their all for the camera’s adoring gaze - whether they wanted to or not. Now, with the financial backing and moral leeway to really indulge her creativity, she’d put an open call out for fresh faces to come and chase their dreams.  
Of course, the strawberry blonde young woman waiting for her was hardly what she’d been envisioning. She was pretty enough to be sure, hair tied back in a tight ponytail while her bangs framed her face well and her tanned cheeks peppered with freckles. It was clear she didn’t wear makeup much or often, her eyeshadow modest but clumsy and her lipstick just a shade too dark for her complexion. Her clothing was also clearly second-hand or borrowed, the fit of her blouse too loose for her slender frame, a belt doing its best to hold her skirt in place. In short, she was clearly trying too hard to look polished, clearly out of her element despite the professional facade. Alice considered the girl for a long moment, watching as she nervously tugged the edge of her sleeves, mouthing her rehearsed answers to questions she could only try to guess. Definitely not what she was expecting, but the perfect fit for a pet project she’d been itching to start. She closed the security feed and stood up, making her way to collect her newest star.

Cassie snapped to attention as she heard a door open, trying her best to look professional as another woman entered the waiting room. It was hard not to be intimidated by the older woman, jet black hair tied up in a neat bun, eyes seeming to take her measure in a single glance without betraying her thoughts. A warm smile spread her cherry lips, although the friendly gesture failed to reach her steely gaze.  
“Welcome! You must be Cassie, yes?” She jumped to her feet as if the chair had shocked her, scrambling to shake the hand she was offered before pausing to try and compose herself.  
“Ms. Trefoil! Yes, I’m Cassie, its lovely to meet you!” She did her best not to look down as the older woman shook her hand firmly, even as she felt a shudder run down her spine looking into the eyes of such a confident professional.  
“The pleasure is mine, dear. Welcome to Nebula Studios. Please, come with me. We have much to discuss, I’m sure.” She turned and gestured through the opened door, following her down the long hallway beyond. The hall itself was as clean and modern as the rest of the building she’d seen so far, soft light reflecting off of clean white walls and slate gray tiles. Numerous frosted glass doors lined the walls on either side, some numbered and others baring name plates or room designations. More notably, each door seemed to have its own keypad securing it to the right - probably a security measure, though she found herself wondering why they might need such high end security in a movie studio.  
The office they walked to was at the far end of the hall, a wave of Ms. Trefoil’s hand over the keypad prompting two more of those frosted doors to slide apart. The room beyond was much more traditional by contrast, dark oak floors covered by ornate rugs and bookshelves lining the walls left and right of her, heavy with all manner of tomes. Her desk stood in front of the large bay windows which dominated the far wall, giving a superb view of the woods beyond the studio’s back walls.  
“Please, have a seat, May I offer you a drink before we begin? Coffee, or tea perhaps?” Cassie took a seat in front of the desk, feeling herself sink slightly into the plush chair as she did her best to maintain some level of composure as Ms. Trefoil settled herself into a high-backed chair opposite her.  
“I.. um, a coffee would be great, if it’s really no trouble...?” Caffeine was hardly going to do anything for her nerves, but she felt it would be rude to decline the offer. The older woman reached out and tapped the desk phone to her left, calling for two cups of coffee to be brought to the office before Cassie found herself her sole focus.  
“Shall we get started then?”

Alice was pleasantly surprised to find that, despite her youth and trepidation, Cassie boasted quite the impressive resume. A summer internship with a small indie studio had led to several small but successful independent short films, including two awards at recent film festivals. Clearly, cinema was her passion. Equally surprising was how well-spoken the younger woman was once she’d gotten past her initial nervousness - helped along by the ‘liquid encouragement’ she’d slipped into her coffee. Inhibitions wouldn’t do for what she had planned, and she needed to know for certain the girl had the passion to fulfill her dreams.  
“Well, Miss Cassie, I can’’t say I’m not impressed. In fact, I’m rather taken with the initiative you’ve shown, and you have quite the artistic eye.” She had to mask a smirk at how much the younger woman beamed under her praise. “I’m sure we could use a director with your zeal, provided you’re willing to do some work on a few... shall we say, niche films?”  
“Niche...? What do you mean by that?” Cassie cocked her head, clearly not catching the drift of the conversation.  
“It’s easier to show than to tell. We prefer our directors to be comfortable participating in the films we produce; it helps to give you the right frame of reference when you’re calling the shots.” She folded her hands in front of her, resting them on the desk. “Consider it a trial run, before we officially hire you.”  
Trepidation and excitement seemed to wage war in Cassie for a long moment, an internal struggle that delighted Alice. After all, there was no greatness without sacrifice, and she had no use for a fool who thought otherwise. Cassie seemed to weigh the pros and cons of the proposition, unaware she wasn’t playing with with all the information in hand, until at last her ambition won out.  
“That does sound tempting...” she said carefully, seeming to try not to sound too eager. “But, what kind of films are we talking about?” Even as she tried to appear cautious, the desire in her eyes was plain as day.  
“We actually have a production I’m producing today. We could work you into the cast - provided you sign a few waivers along with your hiring paperwork.” Again, Cassie hesitated, but Alice knew she had the girl hook, line, and sinker. Without waiting for an answer, she pushed a thick manilla folder across the desk, pen perched on top. Cassie opened the folder slowly, then gave an audible gasp at the offer letter on the first page.  
“Of course, we pay top dollar to those who help us realize our artistic vision. Provided you do well with your first assignment, of course.” All doubt seemed to leave her face as she started signing her way through the forms, headless of the sly grin on her new employer’s face.

Learning that Nebula Studios produced adult films alongside their more public-facing fare had been surprising, to say the least, even as much as it made sense in hindsight. Realizing that she’d agreed to be in such a film was a lot more to swallow, though strangely she wasn’t as opposed to it as she thought she’d be. Sure, the script called for some rough play, but she’d been assured that Ms. Trefoil herself would be there the whole time, and she’d assured her the guys she’d be performing with were ‘real foxes’.  
Now, looking at the rather exposing lingerie she’d been asked to wear, she found herself blushing at how well it clung to her slender body, teasing peeks at her petite breasts and firm ass without looking out of place on her athletic form. However, the lacy black number seemed to be every bit as fragile as it was comfortable, and she found herself grateful that the rest of her outfit made up for it. Thigh high socks and track shoes, a pair of low-cut gym shorts, and a track jacket served to preserve her modesty while still keeping her overall eye-catching - she wasn’t sure she’d have had the guts to wear such a thing out on the street.  
Taking one more look in the mirror, she let herself indulge in running her hands over her tanned skin, teasing herself with long, lingering touches as she tried her best to feel sexy. Imagining the show she was putting on for the mirror was what the camera would see, what who knew how many others would sit down to watch - the thought was enough to bring a heavy blush to her cheeks, and to her surprise, a dampness between her thighs. She was just about to push a hand down under the waistband of her shorts when she shook herself free of the impulse - she would be late to the set if she lallygagged around any longer.  
Her next surprise was that the doors denoting studios didn’t lead directly to them. Rather, it seemed the studio extended for miles both underground and on connected campuses reachable by shuttle. Her particular assignment, Studio 7, was one of the former, the doors sliding open to reveal a rather slick looking elevator. There was only one button in the elevator, and pushing it sent the elevator gliding down into the ground. Cassie felt her heart start racing more and more as the elevator fell further, carrying her towards the next pivotal moment in her life - for better or worse.  
Before she knew it, the doors were sliding open again. She stepped out of the elevator to find before her an intricately replicated facade of a downtown street, featuring a seedy-looking bar and warehouse standing out between the more forgettable buildings. Even the alleyways looked incredibly sinister, the faux street lamps not quite lighting past their mouths - had the street been real, she would have hesitated to walk down it even during the day. Fog machines were already running, completing the look with an icy mist that gave the street lamps an eerie glow, while sound crews seemed to be adjusting grungy music to pour from both the bar and the warehouse. More than intimidated, Cassie found herself floored with how good the set looked, not at all used to having the budget or crew available to do such things. If these sorts of resources were what she was signing up to access, she couldn’t imagine any test being too much to bear.  
Alice was on set as well, directing a team of Magnemites carrying heavy AV equipment this way and that. Cassie found herself surprised to see her wearing a rather revealing leather outfit, her tight leather vest hanging open to expose her curvy, bare belly, her heavy breasts barely held back by a risqué low-cut bra. If Cassie had to guess, the fishnet leggings hugging her thick thighs were the only thing she was wearing under the short leather skirt, and the knee-high boots that clicked on the faux-sidewalk with each step added the final touch of badass that had her half-craving the curvier woman to throw her against the wall herself.  
“Ahh, and our newest star arrives! That outfit looks just as good on you as I’d expected.” Alice’s praise left Cassie blushing furiously as she approached. “Now the scripted part is simple, I’m sure you’ll agree. You simply need to jog down our little ‘street’ here between the bar and warehouse. From there, just go with the flow and do what feels right in the moment. The studs we’ll be working with today are class acts - they won’t do anything we can’t patch up later.” Cassie nodded nervously, looking up and down the set with clear fascination.  
“Will you also be in this... um... film?” she asked after a moment, finding the thought of seeing her boss in on the action brought a fresh wave of heat between her thighs.  
“Naturally. One of the finest perks of the job is to take part in your art, after all!” Alice seemed somehow just as excited to be on the set as she was to see her project come to fruition. “But we’ll talk more about that later. Go ahead and take your place, I’m sure the rest of the cast is dying to get started...”

When the light off-set went out, it was hard not to buy into the downtown street as real. Cassie could hear her footsteps echo off the walls of the buildings as a she jogged through the cool mist, goosebumps pricking up on her bare skin as she approached the club, the neon lights and the dirty beat of the music bleeding out of the building lending to the surreal scene. Alice was just visible in the doorway of the club, seeming to play the part of the bouncer with a burly Pangoro standing just behind her as her muscle. She was just about to round the corner when something grabbed her from behind, dragging her into the nearest alleyway. All according to the script, she reminded herself even as she thrashed.  
What she hadn’t counted on was that the one who’d snatched her was a Zoroark, towering over her with very clear intent in its eyes. But surely it was just the muscle for some nearby punk, right?  
The feeling of its paws groping her through her track jacket told her no. Alice had been very serious about her co-stars being some ‘real foxes’. She struggled instinctively, even as she felt those sharp claws digging into her skin, his breath hot against her neck as he took his time ripping her clothes apart.  
“No, please... Someone, help!” Icy laughter met her pleas as Alice rounded the corner with her Pangoro, taking her time approaching the pair and making it very clear she wasn’t here to help her.  
“Ooo. It looks like you found tonight’s entertainment,” she said, almost cooing with glee at the scripted turn of events. Cassie continued to struggle even as Alice leaner herself up against the wall to watch things unfold. A sharp rip echoed out as the Zoroark finally did away with her jacket, letting the ruined fabric fall to the ground as he turned his focus to her barely-covered breasts. “Mm, I bet you meant for this to happen, huh? Sure did dress the part.” Cassie’s cheeks burned at the derisive comment, even as her body burned with something else.  
Occupied as she was with her predicament, she didn’t notice at first as another Pokémon approached - the growing heat in the air was her only warning. A sharp bark caught the attention of everyone in the alley, all eyes turning to see the largest Ninetails that Cassie had ever seen stalking their way. As if on command, the Zoroark released Cassie from his grasp, pushing her to her knees as he took a step back.  
“Smart move, letting old Alexi have his due,” came Alice’s voice, her voice breathy as Pangoro moved to take advantage of her excitement, pushing his paws under her skirt as if he owned her. Cassie didn’t have time to dwell on the development, however - in the moment she’d taken her eyes off of him, the Ninetails had closed the gap between them, pushing her back with a sharp headbutt. She fell back, sprawled on the ground as he stepped over her, the smug look on his face almost taunting her. She made the mistake of trying to struggle away, only to cry out as he singed her bare skin with a lick of spitfire - a crystal-clear warning against defying him. She trembled under him as he dragged his plush tails over her exposed body, his snarl still heavy in her ear as he leaned closer to take in her scent. Disbelief mingled with shock and arousal as she felt him dig his claws into the waistband of her already-torn shorts, pulling them slowly down her hips as his jaws snapped through one of her bra straps. She looked to Alice, hoping against hope that maybe this was just for dramatic tension, only to have those hopes dashed at the sight of the older woman now being held up against the wall, legs spread wide as the Pangoro ground his thick, dripping cock against her naked cunt. The Zoroark wasn’t far from her, stroking his own arousal as he obediently waited his turn, eyes darting between the two pairs as if unable to decide who was the better show.  
Not to be ignored, Alexi snapped her attention back to him as he yanked her shorts down, tangling the ruined fabric around her knees as he pushed his muzzle into her humid crotch. She couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of his warm breath against her nethers, only the thin lace of her panties preserving her modesty. He dragged his rough tongue over the fabric, from the curve of her ass to her pubic mound, and she found herself hissing with a mix of pain and pleasure at the sensation. Some part of her realized that the lace had simply burned away under the heat of his touch - whether by design or happy accident, she’d never know. For want of coherent thought, she found herself moving on instinct, reaching up to grope herself through her bra as she raised her hips to meet the fox’s tongue, her other hand trembling as she reached down to part her lower lips for his attentions. It was all so wrong, and yet... Alice seemed to be enjoying the whole affair, and surely things were under her control, right? Any remaining doubts or thoughts of morality were driven from her mind as Alexi drove his thick tongue more fully into her, dragging a wanton moan from her throat as he pushed his cool nose against her clit.  
Her mind reeled at the building cavalcade of sensations. She was hardly inexperienced, but the heat of Alexi’s muzzle was like nothing she’d ever felt, every rough lick of his broad tongue nearly searing her inside out. It was nearly too painful, and yet before she realized it, she was crying out for more, trembling her way towards a body-wracking climax-  
And then the Ninetails was gone. She gasped for breath as she was left sweating in the cool mist, vision refusing to focus for a long moment as she struggled to get her bearings. As her eyes focused, she saw Alexi sitting on his haunches, nakedly displaying his throbbing errection as he took his time licking his jowls clean of her mess. The smug, expectant look on his face made her burn with indignation, but she couldn’t deny how much she needed him to finish what he’d started. There was no mystery what he was waiting for, just the long moment of watching her surrender her pride.  
And surrender she did, slowly reaching down to pull her ruined shorts off before rolling herself on to her hands and knees, legs splayed out to leave her a perfect imitation of a bitch in head. She stayed that way a long moment, straining to hear his approach over the low thrum of rave music and the rhythmic wet slaps of Pangoro bouncing Alice on his own cock. Listening to her boss moan out in ecstasy while watching the Zoroark who’d gotten her into this mess stroke himself off, she found herself slowly losing any remaining semblance of dignity. Her mouth had just opened to plead for an end to the torturous wait when she felt Alexi’s heavy weight across her back, the Ninetails’s heated fangs sinking into her shoulder as he ground his tapered shaft against her soaked cunt, smearing pre into her already-sloppy folds.  
“Hhh... Arceus, please, I can’t...” Her mind reeled, the last of her reservations melting under the primal need to be bred by the molten cock that was torturing her. “Fuck me, please!” She reached between her legs to pull aside what was left of her ruined panties, trying to coax him to take her properly. He seemed to taunt her even then, dancing his way in and out of her grasp until Cassie thought she’d die of frustration. “Gods... Please, Alexi! Stick it in me, make me your bitch!”  
The great fox relented at last, rearing up as he drove himself knot-deep into her needy folds. She sobbed with pleasure as he took her, wasting no time in fucking her into the sidewalk. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before, his tapered girth filling her more than anyone she’d ever gone to bed with, the heat of his body feeling as if she were being ridden by an inferno. Reduced as she was to a drooling, moaning mess, she failed to notice the signal passed between the two foxes until she found herself surprised, though not displeased, when her field of vision was abruptly filled by the Zoroark’s crotch. She groaned into his fur as he pushed her face against his slick member, filling her nostrils with his potent musk before prying her mouth open. She had no willl or desire to resist as she was forced to swallow his length, every thrust fro the Ninetails behind her forcing her further down the Zoroark’s cock. She vaguely registered Alice making some sort of comment, but everything outside the two canines spit-roasting her might as well have been a thousand miles away. Nothing existed but the bittersweet taste of pre oozing over her tongue, the heat burning in her belly, the potent musk of the two fertile foxes eagerly breeding their new slut, and the throbbing pulse of two swelling knots popping in and out of her eager holes. She came once, twice, three times - her climaxes quickly bled together into a long, hazy blur of pleasure as she let them use her as they wanted.  
It was Zoroark who came first between the two - hardly a surprise, given how long Alexi had forced him to wait and edge himself. The first rope of his cum surprised her, and she’d instinctively recoiled only to have him seize her hair, forcing her to swallow him to the root as he emptied his balls down her throat. It was all she could do not to choke as he held her lips to his sheathe, making sure his scent would linger in her nostrils long after they finished with her. She was on the verge of blacking out from lack of oxygen when he finally pulled out, jerking himself off against her face to coat her in the last spurt of his spunk. She should have been mortified, furious even. Yet she couldn’t help nuzzling into his slippery cock, licking and worshipping the throbbing tool as much as he’d let her even as Alexi redoubled his efforts behind her.  
Alice beat her to her cream filling, however, singing out as the great bear jilted himself in her, pumping her belly full of spunk as she mindlessly groped her own heavy tits. The wet sound of their mixed fluids dripping to the sidewalk punctuated their shared release, her legs locking tight around his waist as she milked him for every last drop he’d give her. When he finally pulled out, a cascade of thick, milky fluids came cascading out in his wake, oozing down her thighs and dripping from his softening cock. She was quick to drop to her knee to lick him clean, one hand still between her legs working three fingers into her well-fucked cunt.  
Overstimulated and hornier than she could remember ever being, it wasn’t much longer before Cassie was all but begging Alexi to cum, clamping down around him instinctively each time he forced his knot into her, coaxing more of his searing pre out of him each time. His claws dug into her hips as he hunched over, rutting her hard enough that she could feel his heavy balls slapping her with every thrust, his frenzied pace echoing through the alleyway until at last he howled to the heavens. She felt him drive his hips flush with hers as he tied her at last, the final thrust knocking her arms out from under her as he came. Cassie swore he was pumping lava into her with every rope of seed he gave her, the sensation driving her to strum her clit frantically as she rode out her most intense orgasm yet.  
She wasn’t sure how long she lay there, slumped over with her ass in the air, taking every drop Alexi would give her. She was dimly aware of him pulling his knot free, feeling his molten spunk gush from her abused pussy to run down her thighs and soak the ground below, the sensation sending another aftershock of pleasure through her. He moved to lap at her well-bred sex, prompting a new wave of moans as he indulged in their mingled taste before venturing further up to tease her yet-untouched ass with his tongue. Just for a moment, Cassie thought it was over, that he was simply cleaning his mess before leaving her to lay on the ground alone. Then she felt his teasing descend into full-on rimming, the horny Ninetails clearly not satisfied with stuffing just one of her holes. She quickly found herself clawing at the ground with pleasure as he pushed his tongue further into her rosebud, assaulting her with a wave of new sensations. Before now, she’d never considered doing anything back there - now, she found herself craving more.  
Before they could get too far, however, she found herself yanked up off the ground - Pangoro seemed to have recovered from his first go-around and wanted his piece of the new meat. Cassie felt like little more than a rag doll in his arms as he sat down against a discarded pile of shipping crates, forcing her to straddle his lap as he ground his blunt tip against her gaped pussy. A step ahead as always, Alice had done away with her top entirely, breasts bouncing freely as she rode reverse-cowgirl in Zoroark’s lap, the pair sitting atop the crates Pangoro rested against. As Cassie found herself pushed down on the bear’s thick rod, Alice took full advantage of her position to push the younger woman’s face between her soaked thighs, prompting Cassie’s oral attentions to Alice and Zoroark’s joined sexes as she rode her chosen stud. Amid the new and pleasant bouquet of sights, sounds, tastes, and sensations, she almost forgot that Alexi had been teasing her virgin ass - until she felt the massive fox back over her. Far from resisting her fate, she simply reached back to guide his slick cock up against her tight bud, gasping into Alice’s sloppy sex as the great fox claimed her there for the first time, helped along by Pangoro’s hands pushing down on her slender hips. She did her best to simply relax as she was forced up and down both males’ shafts like an oversized onahole, focusing on lavishing her affections on the rutting pair in front of her.  
Somewhere in her mind, she realized that someone off-camera must have lubed up the Ninetails before he sunk himself into her ass - a detail she was grateful for as he took her to the hilt. Whatever lube they’d used, it seemed to enhance the fox’s natural body heat, sending his warmth radiating through her body, riding the edge between pleasant and painful. The new sensations in her ass would have been intense alone - combined with the feeling of being double penetrated, she found the sensations wracking her body overwhelming in the best ways. It was all she could do to brace herself, pushing Alice’s thighs apart wider as she pushed forward to suck on her swollen clit, moving to bob on Zoroark’s cock anytime he slipped loose before guiding him back to Alice’s snug hole.  
Whatever patience the three studs might have had during their first rut clearly had dissipated as their desire built, not an ounce of restraint shown between them. Licks of spitfire fell from Alexi’s maw in place of drool as he rammed Cassie’s tight ass, scorching her bra to tatters and leaving light scorch marks across her back. Each burning ember made Cassie sob in pain, though the sting only seemed to stoke her arousal further as she ground her hips down against her forced paramours. As the pair approached their respective orgasms, she could feel their rhythm devolve into frenzied motions, stretching her wider and wider to take them as deep into her body as she could. She cried out as Alexi sunk her fangs into her neck, hanging on to her for leverage as he hammered her abused asshole with his swollen knot, doing his damndest to hilt her as he came closer and closer to losing it.  
Focused as she was on the two males rutting her, Zoroark’s climax caught both her and Alice by surprise. Alice moaned out her praise as she ground down on his cock, milking him as he unloaded into her sloppy cunt while Cassie lapped at his balls until Alice finally reached down to pull him out. Cassie closed her eyes and opened her mouth as Alice stroked him off all over her face, then released him to grab her by her hair instead, pushing the younger woman’s face against her twice-filled cunt.  
“Drink up,” she cooed lasciviously, humping herself against Cassie’s tongue. Her thick thighs closed around her head, threatening to suffocate the poor girl as Alexi finally managed to drive his knot home, howling in triumph as he did so. The additional pressure tightening her cunt around the Pangoro below her driving him over the edge as well, his grip on her hips tightening so much she thought he might break her. Her moans vibrated through Alice’s crotch as the older woman relentlessly rode her face, pushing her hard enough over the edge to make her squirt. Cassie’s hands scrambled to grip anything she could reach, holding on for dear life as she felt herself swelling from the fluids flooding her, leaving her looking several months gravid and leaking spunk all over both Pangoro and the ground. The climax that wracked her slender frame as she rode out the groups’ collective orgasm was enough to finally make her black out, sending her drifting down an ocean of pleasure into warm darkness.  
When she woke up, she found herself propped up on top of the crates previously perched upon by the Zoroark, still wearing her tattered lingerie. The Pokémon who she’d been tangled up with were nowhere to be seen, and the mist from the fog machine had cleared away. The sounds of crew members moving equipment around the set echoed around her, and directions being called were just barely audile from where she rested. More immediately, Alice was knelt down between her parted thighs, licking her dripping cunny steadily while the sound of her fingering herself echoed from below. It took her a long moment for her to find her voice, and at first it manifested as little more than a series of soft moans.  
“Hahhhh... Ms Trefoil...?” She tossed her head back as another small climax sent her trembling, her thighs weakly closing around her boss’s head as the older woman indulged in her well-creamed sex for another moment before slowly getting to her feet.  
“I think you should call me Alice,” she replied, smiling for all the world like the cat who got the cream. “That was phenomenal, sure to be a favorite scene in the movie. I’m dying to see how you top yourself from here.” There was a long moment of silence, Cassie trying to take in everything that had happened before she’d blacked out.  
“I... Well I mean...” She stumbled with her words, trying to get her bearings. If she had any sense, she’d probably leave now, take off and never look back. And yet, she couldn’t deny how good it felt to indulge in the hedonistic acts, not to mention knowing that so long as she worked with the studio, she could be sure that any artistic vision she had would be fully supported beyond her wildest dreams. “...I mean, I did have some ideas...”  
“Not today, of course. I feel like you ought to take some time and get cleaned up. Shall we reconvene in your office tomorrow morning?” Alice leaned in to leave a lingering kiss across Cassie’s lips before sauntering off, shameless about her mostly-nude and cum-stained state. As she left, a pair of Audinos bearing nurse caps came rushing to her side, one of them carrying what was clearly a first aid kit to treat her cut, bites, and burns. Small price to pay for freedom, she thought with a tired grin.


End file.
